Agumon (Tsurugi Tatsuno)
Tsurugu Tatsuno= |-|Tsurugi Tatsuno Early on= |-|Agumon= |-|Greymon= |-|GeoGreymon= |-|RizeGreymon= |-|VictoryGreymon= Summary Tsurugi Tatsuno and his partner Agumon are the main protagonists of Digimon NEXT whose goal is to save the Digital World and stop Barbamon from reviving N.E.O.. Tsurugi and Agumon are notably hot-blooded, brave and heroic individuals who refuse to allow Barbamon to complete his "Revolution". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least High 8-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | Possibly 3-C | At least High 1-C Name: Tsurugi Tatsuno | Agumon | Greymon | GeoGreymon | RizeGreymon | VictoryGreymon Origin: Digimon NEXT Gender: Male | Genderless, but treated as Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Tamer, Hero | Digimon, Holder of the Dragon DigiMemory, Arbitrator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities amplified | All previous abilities amplified, Can instantly counter physical strikes, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Survive being sent to the Dark Area without being erased) | All previous abilities, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Atomic Destruction | All previous abilities amplified, Acausality (Type 1), Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, Pierces through defenses with Great Tornado, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Master Swordsman, Can kill abstracts and beings with High-Godly Regeneration, Time Travel. Attack Potency: Human level (Is a normal middle school boy) | At least Large Building level+ (Far stronger than the average Rookie level Digimon due to being an illegal) | At least Island level (Far stronger than other Champion Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Stated to be close to the level of an Ultimate level Digimon which would put him near the level of Digitamamon) | Possibly Galaxy level (As an illegal, RizeGreymon should be nearing the power of a general Mega Digimon) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Was specifically created to defeat Yggdrasil if she were to ever get corrupted. One shot Barbamon) Speed: Athletic Human (As a soccer player), with FTL reactions (Can keep up with RizeGreymon's movements) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Can react to Ultimate level Digimon) | FTL (Comparable to Crowmon and MachGaogamon, two of the fastest Ultimate level Digimon) | Immeasurable (Should be able to match Yggdrasil. Surpassed Time and Space) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Large Building Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Possibly Galactic Class | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level, At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (With Chrome Digizoid clothes) | At least Large Building level+ | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Possibly Galaxy level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, A few Meters with Projectiles | A few kilometers with projectiles | Possibly High Complex Multiversal+ with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Digivice | Dragon Digimemory | Chrome Digizoid Revolver | Dramon Breaker Intelligence: Average. While Agumon is not a very intelligent Digimon, as a fighter he is extremely skilled and prefers to overwhelm his opponents with powerful attacks. As VictoryGreymon he should be experienced and skilled enough to take down Yggdrasil. Is an incredibly powerful swordsman. Tsurugi has shown to be able to take advantage of his surroundings and come up with a strategy to counter his foes. Weaknesses: Impulsive and likes to charge in without thinking. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Protect: An ability all illegals have. Can create a hexagonal shield to protect itself or allies. Agumon *'Baby Flame:' Releases a fireball from his mouth. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts its Attack Potency. Greymon *'Mega Flame (Nova Blast/Nova Flame):' Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Antler (Great Horn Attack):' Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Tail Crash:' Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Bit Fire:' Breathes out a small ball of fire. *'Fire Wall:' Creates a wall of fire to stop enemy attacks. *'Horn Impulse:' Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Fire Horn:' Attacks with a burning horn of fire. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. GeoGreymon *'Mega Flame:' Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Mega Burst:' Fires off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. *'Horn Impulse:' Strikes the foe with its horn. *'Mega Shot:' Fires a blast from the mouth. *'Mega Roar:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Mega Volcano:' Breathes out a huge fireball and causes a huge explosion. *'Cross-Counter:' Instantly counters a physical attack. RizeGreymon *'Trident Revolver:' Fires 2 High-speed shots from its revolver at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance. *'Rising Destroyer:' Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike:' Charges at the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet:' Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. *'Barrel Smash:' Strikes the foe with its revolver. VictoryGreymon * Dramon Breaker: A heroic sword technique in which VictoryGreymon pulverizes his target with his Dramon Breaker instead of slashing them. * Trident Gaia: VictoryGreymon splits the Dramon Breaker in half and attaches them to his arms before gathering all of the energy present in the atmosphere and concentrating them into the tips of his swords, throwing it as a powerful blast much like WarGreymon's Terra Force. * Victory Charge: VictoryGreymon advances towards his opponent, using the Dramon Breaker to incoming attacks back at their owner(s). * Victory Shield: VictoryGreymon equips the shell on its back as a shield to deflect in coming attacks. *'Acceleration Boost:' Can double to power of his next attacks. * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack pierces through durability. Keys: Tsurugi Himself | Agumon | Greymon | GeoGreymon | RizeGreymon | VictoryGreymon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Dragons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Users Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users